


Little Sun

by KatyasDeadDad



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Fluff, Heavily inspired by GoT, Kingdoms, Lesbian, Lots of plot, Plot, Queens, Smut, Wolves, katlaska, kinda ish slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyasDeadDad/pseuds/KatyasDeadDad
Summary: Alaska's sent off to marry the enemy of the north, terrified yet determined to show no fear. As she stays there, truths unfold into decisions and conflict. Katya is a scary queen with a barbaric reputation, yet, she loves Alaska so gently.Very inspired by GOT.
Relationships: Alaska (Drag Race)/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Winter

_so calm was she, the goddess of love. fell in love with the goddess of war._   
____________

_"_ It's in the best interest of our kingdom, Alaska." Her father's words echoed in the back of her head at a constant. _It's in the best interest of our kingdom._ Was it really so selfish to not want to be wed off to a cruel king just for the sake of peace, for the sake of her father's fear?

The south, land of Honard, had always been in conflict with the north. Perhaps it was the difference of culture or even _temperature,_ but the two kingdoms would never hesitate to slaughter one another if given the chance. They were polar opposites, colliding in conflict and war. The north were more laid back, the king never actually seen in battle- yet, always conquering every land he stepped foot on. There wasn't even a _name_ to his character. Her father, king of Honard, took pride in always being at the battlefront. His armies were physically strong and ruthless- yet they always seemed to fall at the hands of a man that did not even show his face.

And now, with the north conquering the six islands of Gemini, the most important centre of trading and recruiting men- Jonathan Honard was terrified of what outcome could come. So, with a heavy heart, he offered to send them his most precious gift. _His daughter._ Alaska was to be wed to the mad king and hopefully bring stop to this endless war.

 _If she survived._ Those were the unspoken words.

So there she stood, on the meeting grounds of Kalista, the third island of Gemini. It was chilly, much colder compared to home, and _boring_ to stand still and wait for the people of the north to arrive. She was wearing one of her most beautiful dresses, a pale pink with golden embroidery. It was a lower cut and revealed her shoulders and throat, with long sleeves and a tightly sewn waist that, with the help of a corset, brought out her womanly figure.

A figure that most of her people _envied._ Alaska was tall, but not too tall. She had a small waist with wide hips, platinum blonde hair that shone white like pearls when the sunlight hit upon it. She was beauty, a gift from the three gods.

"How much longer am I to wait here?" She asked her father's right hand, Timothy, who stood clad in his proud chest plate made from firegold. A highly ranked man standing in his most valuable possession, about to send away the daughter of a man that couldn't even be bothered to be there. There's nothing prideful about that, Alaska thought with a bitter stare.

"I don't know." The man spoke just as bitterly. But there was a quiet crack in his words, _fear._ Of course the man would fear the troops that were expected to come marching, the most cruel men in history, just like all the soldiers behind him were terrified as well. Just as Alaska was.

The blonde princess sighed and turned her head to look around, being met with the sight of the castle grounds around her. There were statues and engravings in the walls that told tales of the Goddess of Gemini, Goddess of Beauty. Raja. It was a lovely place really, the sight and sound of a busy market below the cliffs echoing against her senses.

And then she heard them, the first few footsteps.

There were far less men than from the south, about ten of them whereas only half actually wore armour. They were on the back and front, while a huddled group of eight moved in between them. There were three women, dressed in tight leather pants and coats, one wearing a hat similar to that of a pirate, while another was bald.

The moved with an aggressive grace she hadn't ever seen before, flawlessly striding towards them.

"Timothy Clendor, it has been a while hasn't it." The woman in the middle seemed to have some sort of a bitter background with her father's right hand, staring at him with an eye that could make the god of war himself cower back. The woman had dark skin that shone like gold against the sun, with long black braided hair and piercing dark eyes. She was the most beautiful person Alaska had laid her eyes on, but her threatening aura was enough to make her look away.

"Indeed." Timothy replied through gritted teeth. It was obvious that he wanted it to get over with as soon as possible.

"So?" The woman glanced over at Alaska, sharp eyes making her shiver.

"Oh uh right.. Timothy coughed and straightened his back." _What a pitiful excuse of a high rank. "_ Alaska De'Claire Honard, daughter of the sun king, heir of Athena."

"Right." The woman kicked a sand covered rock to the side and stepped forward. _Lord, she was intimidating._ Though, intimidating was a word that lacked enough meaning to describe her.

Alaska barely had time to react before the taller woman grabbed on to her jaw, tilting her head up to stare her in the eyes.

"Beautiful thing, aren't ya? Such innocent eyes."

"Don't harass her Shea." The bald one spoke, looking at them in boredom. "Reminder, red doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Red?" Alaska whispered out, between earning a slightly amused look from the woman holding her.

"Well, Sasha, must I remind you that you are not in charge whatsoever?"

 _Shea, Sasha.._ their names were strange, and both spoke in a heavy accent. Perhaps it was the language of the north, something she hadn't gotten to learn about yet.

" _Figushki."_ The third one scoffed. "Potoropis."

"Khorosho ya idu." Shea let go of her face, not so gently, and instead pushed her in front of her to walk.

Alaska looked back at her people, being met with nothing but stone faces. Fingers roughly wrapped around her upper arm and interrupted her check, pulling her with. She was treated like _cattle,_ not a human being, let alone a _royal._

 _"_ I am very capable of walking on my own, thank you." She tried to pull her arm away, only for it to be gripped harder as she stumbled along with them.

" _Darians vaalok." (Stupid girl.)_ Shea snorted. That language.. that one she knew. It was the ancient common tongue in Vansèi, a kingdom that was conquered many decades ago. Only specific cults or religions still spoke the language, and it was a passion of her mother's.

" _Lavidri don sovelei."_ ( _I am not deaf.)_ She spat back through gritted teeth, the moment of surprise letting her escape the harsh hold. Silence rang over them as they walked down the dusty stone stairs that led them to the path towards the dock, until she let her tongue go and spoke. "I am to wed your king, you should treat me like it."

"Our king?" Sasha scoffed, clear mischief in her voice.

"The mad king of the north, is that not what I'm here to do?" Alaska raised her tone as they arrived by the ships, watching as men greeted men.

" _Mad king of the north."_ Sasha tested the words, smirk echoing on her lips as she looked at her companions. The last one had still not gotten her chance to speak, simply standing by and watching them. She was skinny, with silky black hair and skin as pale as pearls. "Our queen is no man."

 _A.. queen?_ Was she to be wed to a woman? Surely, her radically religious father, would never allow such a thing. Out of the whole interaction, this was the most terrifying part.

Alaska bit her tongue, looking down at the small gap between ship and land that showed the clear water.

Her purpose in life had always been said to wed a wealthy man and unite kingdoms, to give him a heir. That was the _one_ thing she knew she was meant to do, how in the world was she supposed to give a heir to a _woman?_ Let alone.. well, Alaska had no experience in intimate relationships other than 'playing couples' with Clendor's daughter. They'd kiss and pretend, but they were much younger then and it did not matter. Alaska was 19 almost 20 years old, with powerful blood and what she thought would be a fairly tolerable pact of peace.

The first few hours on the ship were as unpleasant as could be. It was large, built in dark wood and with _many_ decorations. It was a smooth ship and calm waves, yet Alaska felt nothing but the desire to vomit her guts out. Stress, perhaps.

It was not like her father's ships at all. They were filled with focused men dedicating their lives to tasks or standing waiting for tasks, these men _and women_ passed bottles of wine between each other and were much more carefree than anything she'd ever seen before. They laughed and talked like old friends catching up and it got on her nerves.

The sun was just about to set, mixing in with bright orange and fire reds as the air grew colder. Alaska was sat on a crate, a _crate,_ on one of the upper parts of the ship, watching the sky and water melting together in the horizon. Her hair was getting heavy, all too long and thick to have up this long, and her dress barely shielded her from the weather. Yet, she refused to say a word.

"You know, it's not hard to ask for a coat or blanket." Alaska looked to her side to see the owner of the voice, the third woman from before who didn't speak.

"I don't need one."

"Oh please, I could see you shaking from a mile away." She snorted and bent down, grabbing a thick fur. It was probably either bear or wolf, for it was thick and instantly warm as it was placed upon her shoulders with significant weight. "See, there you go."

"Thank you." Alaska replied with a mumble, too caught with gratitude of the warmth to bite back.

"My name is Violet." The woman spoke, sitting down on a barrel that stood against the wall. In her hands was a bottle of assumably wine or other liquid, and those hands were covered in thicker leather gloves. They were all dressed for colder weather, and it humbled her for just a second to think about how uncomfortable _they_ must have been in the warmth. But the irritation washed it away before she had time to reflect on it.

"Is it true? That I'm marrying a _queen."_

"Don't speak that word like it's poison, especially not around other people. You're lucky I'm not like them, they're.. _devoted_ to Katya" Violet took a sip of her drink, face scrunching at the apparently unpleasant taste. _Not wine, then._

So the queen's name was Katya. A foreign name, something she and never heard before. Everything was so.. new, strange, terrifying. Had she been a sensitive girl, she would have been sobbing by now. But perhaps that was why she was sent to marry him rather than any of her siblings, because they were sensitive.

"Men are always foolish enough to devote themselves to someone who wouldn't do the same." Alaska bit down on her cheeks, looking over at Violet who frowned.

"Perhaps that is in the south.. but our queen would sacrifice her life if it meant a family could get a single piece of bread. That's why they are devoted to her."

Alaska accepted the bottle of liquor, taking a careful sip. _Moonshine._

"Then why is she called the mad king?"

"Because she is devoted. She'll do anything to protect her kingdom." Violet spoke as she watched the working men on ship.

"And that gives you a reputation of being violent and ruthless?" Alaska scoffed and pushed the bottle back.

"Well," Violet began, smirk on her lips as she took a swig. "Many great leaders have a specific taste for violence and gore."

____


	2. Eclipse

_a queen will always turn pain into power._   
________

There was snow, _snow,_ on the ground as Alaska took her first steps on it. It was cold through her soles and _wet._ Yet, she kept a straight face, though her jaw hurt terribly from clenching it. The ends of her dress were damp from dragging against the cold snow, and it seemed they would be walking for a while because after the docks was just a seemingly endless path in the dark woods.

This wasn't the harbour, that was clear. It was probably a way for them to safely arrive, and Alaska could only assume that was because they were seen as such a large threat. That was smart, she had to give them that. The shore was rocky and difficult to navigate, only someone who was experienced with it could arrive without crashing.

She still wore the heavy fur and in this moment she was nothing but grateful. The sky was dark, the sun rising in the background, indicating that it was early morning. Her eyes hurt and her body ached, but no amount of tiredness could keep her from her determination- even without any sleep since the last sunrise.

Alaska walked with Shea, behind two marching men. The air between them was silent but harsh and left nothing but the strange sound of snow creaking beneath their feet. The forest was dark, and the torches carried barely gave enough light, yet she was determined to keep walking and don't mind her own fears or thoughts. That's what years of practice gives.

Practice after she'd found her father bringing whores to his chamber when she was barely the age of ten, only to be struck by her mother when telling her. Practice after witnessing countless of executions, being taught that it was the will of the gods for her to be there. Practice after being praised above her siblings and weighed down with harsher expectations because she was born into the heir of Athena.

The dark forest and the cold felt like nothing compared to that, at least now. Now when she was angry, tired, and sad. Had she been well fed, rested, and on a horse- perhaps she would have jumped at the sounds of movement in the trees. But she wasn't. She was tired, cold, hungry, and so _so_ angry at everyone around her.

It felt like hours of heavy hair hurting her neck, heavy dress hurting her hands, and cold sharp air tightening her skin painfully, until they finally emerged from the path in the woods. They were met by another change of guards, wearing heavy fur coats, taking the place of the ones already with them as said 'old' guards left. These men were scarier, taller, built like _bears._ But they were gentle as they made sure she was warm by giving her one of their coats, noticing how she wasn't used to it at all- while the women in her company walked without any warm clothes at all.

The guards led them to what looked like a massive stable, at the back of the castle. There were knights, training or having breaks, on their ways to watching or coming back. Some of them fought each other playfully like kids, and most of the horses were healthy and not tied up. It was very different from home. _Very_ different.

As soon as she stepped inside the tunnel that would lead to the gates, relief came over her. No more cold wind, no more snow. That was when she noticed how terribly exhausted she was. Everything ached like she had a fever, the new temperature really taking a toll on her. Violet snuck up next to her, helping her take off one of the coats and folding it on her arms. Alaska looked at her with gratitude, sighing at the weight lifted off her cold body.

"You'll be guided to your chambers after meeting the queen." Violet spoke softly, reaching over to brush a piece of silky blonde hair that stuck to Alaska's throat in cold sweat.

Alaska hummed in response, too tired not to only focus on her own thoughts. The queen.. what if she _was_ ruthless?

The tales she'd grown up to hear about the _mad king of the north_ were nowhere near exciting or pleasant. They were cruel, barbaric. She could be executed without being given time to blink or sigh. As a princess of the south, she already knew she wasn't going to be too popular. Yet, she hoped to at least be able to come to some sort of agreement, to be able to save the lives of her home in upcoming battles. That was her duty, after all.

The walls of the tunnels were beautiful, in smoothened brick stone with carvings of old tales. She could see bears and men carved into the stone, large wolf like animals, anything her eyes could catch as they hastily made their way through. In fact, the whole castle was beautiful.

It was old, clearly standing with pride of its history, and not as squeaky clean and proper like it was at home. It had a lot of hallways, almost like a maze, and large windows in a red tint. Alaska was awestruck, barely able to take her mind off it as they entered the main parts of the castle. The doors to the throne room were only guarded by two men.

"Let us in, Jones." Violet spoke softly with a smile, earning a sharp nod from both the men. The doors, just like anything else, seemed ancient yet so beautiful. They creaked and whined as they were opened, but it was a majestic sound.

The throne room was large, almost like a church, with massive windows and a tall roof. Silver decorations were beautifully scattered on almost every surface, and Alaska was quick to notice that some of it.. were helmets from the dead kings of conquered lands. On the large throne built in some type of heavy metal, sat a blonde woman with a wicked smirk. She wore black leather pants with with a loose white blouse, her eyes were such a sharp blue that they could be seen almost clearly from the entrance of the room. Her hair was short and wavy, ending just above her shoulders, and on her side.. on her side, was the most terrifying sight Alaska had laid her eyes on.

_A direwolf._

It was grey with darker spots in its fur, head larger than a full grown man's torso.

A direwolf.

There were tales to scare children, about the direwolves from the north. They were used in battles, tearing up men as if they were nothing but cotton. And this woman.. _the queen.._ rubbed it's head as if it was a pet.

"Dobro pozalovat, welcome." She spoke in a heavy accent, complimenting her scary eyes that stared at Alaska like she was a hawk, watching her every step forwards.

The men and women next to her kneeled in front of her queen, but Alaska stood, forcing her eyes to stare back with all the anger she had bottled up over the trip. This must have taken Katya by surprise, for she softened her grin and let out a soft scoff. When she stood up, Alaska noticed that she was just a little bit taller than herself. She was thin but with wide shoulders, walking like a _man._

"Was the trip pleasant?" She murmured as she approached, hand instantly placed on the side of Alaska's head to stroke gently before she walked around her like some sort of predator. Yet, Alaska clenched her jaw and stood still, refusing to show any sign of weakness. Katya smirked and softly grabbed a piece of her hair, inspecting it. "White, that's uncommon amongst south scum."

"Watch your tongue." Alaska spat back, not given the time to realise her own mistake before her jaw was roughly grabbed by the other woman.

"Watch yours, solnishko. You are not at home, anymore." The cold stare that was given when Katya moved back to stand in front of her was enough to have Alaska crack. She was scared, terrified. _In danger._ With a tight jaw and bitter eyes, she lowered her head, a small sign of submission.

She wouldn't do her kingdom any good if she were dead.

"You have a wolf."

"That I do." Katya replied and took a step back, amused smirk on her face. "Took you long enough to notice."

"Why do you have a direwolf kept as a pet?" She asked, trying to distract herself before she realised how pathetic this conversation was.

"Ah." The queen smirked, tapping her own leg. "Cheryl, come here girl."

The large wolf lifted itself up from the floor with heavy movement and sound. Alaska's wide brown eyes followed it as it stalked over to Katya's side, nestling her head under her hand.

"She's a runt, poor thing. Couldn't survive with her pack, and now she guards me."

"You're telling me she's a smaller one?" Alaska tried her best not to gulp, shaky hands looking over at the creature whose head was up to her ribs. It could snap her in half without any effort.

"Much smaller. Yet, she's quite strong." Katya scratched her _pet's_ head, fingers almost disappearing into the fur. "Violet, I assume you'll take care of our dear guest?"

"Of course, your grace." Violet responded as she approached them, and Alaska couldn't help but feel frustration over how Katya's eyes were stuck on the wolf below her touch.

She had travelled all the way here only to be treated like she barely was worth the air she breathed.

Violet led her through the castle which was lit up by the morning sun through the windows. She told her about being Alaska's handmaiden, which surprised as Violet didn't seem like one with a low status. Though, everything around here was strange and turned around.

"She's terrifying." Alaska managed to mumble out, earning a chuckle.

"She's trying to intimidate you, don't let it get to your head. You are after all to wed her, business or not."

"And the wolves, are there many of them?"

"Yes." Violet answered, opening the door to her chamber. "Just like people train horses or dogs, they are ours and we are theirs. They fight for us, and we for them. Though they are much more free spirited than a horse or dog."

The room was large, not as big as her own at home, but still did exceed her expectations. It had soft red decor with dark wood, the bed large enough to sleep comfortably in yet probably not fitting another person. The window was large, not a red tint like the others, but clear and giving a great view of the courtyard and town. There was a bookshelf filled with books she genuinely couldn't wait to explore, and had a bear-fur rug. It was average at most, but seemed comfortable.

"You _train_ them?"

"Yes." Violet looked almost taken aback by the questioning, as if it had been expected for Alaska just to understand right away. "I can take you there tomorrow, if you'd like."

"I suppose." Alaska frowned, suddenly again aware of how uncomfortable her clothing was. "Do you mind..?"

"Oh, of course my grace." Violet swiftly moved behind her, fingers gently working with the lacing of her dress.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? You _are_ to be our queen."

"Because it's not something I want to be." Alaska was comfortable around Violet, perhaps because she was the only one who seemed to treat her with respect. It was much more genuine than her handmaiden at home, who barely spoke and always seemed to be in a rush.

Violet was careful as she helped her get out of the dress, and even more so with the tight corset that felt like it was breaking her back. It felt strange.

Maybe it was because they were so different here, everyone was nice and gentle even the fucking queen herself. It was like everyone was family rather than just following rules.

"I'll draw you a bath. Is there anything you want?" Violet folded her dress, placing it on the chair by the dresser.

"Lavender, please." Alaska sat down on the soft bed, playing with the hems of her undergarment dress. The dark haired woman gave her a sharp nod and walked out through a wooden door by the window, assumed to be a washroom. It didn't take long until the scent of lavender filled the air, soothing Alaska with sweet lullabies as she stared off into the morning sun. She was _so_ tired.

After a while of waiting, Violet came back with a soft sigh. "Jinkx helped me carry the water, yet my back hurts like hell."

"Jinkx?" Alaska questioned, standing up and brushing down her dress before following the woman into the bathroom. It was large, dimly lit up by the window light, and there was another smaller door witch she assumed was used to carry the hot water up.

"Katya's right hand.. though, she's more of a mother to us all." She spoke while helping Alaska undress. "It's like that here, your grace. The staff are very.. close."

"I told you not to call me your grace." A muttered reply was given as the shivering girl stepped into the hot bath, almost falling asleep as soon as she sat down.

"Are you okay with me washing and brushing your hair?" Violet asked carefully, sitting down on a stool next to the tub.

"Of course." If anything, Alaska was more than relieved to get the tangled mess out and washed.

Violet was again, very careful as she undid the braiding that held most of her hair up, commenting on how well kept her long hair was. She seemed to enjoy brushing out the tangles with her fingers, letting it soak in the warm water. Alaska could fall asleep, right there with her hair in the hands of someone so gentle. It was nice, feeling something other than dreadful despair over being here. Violet was a friend right now, and she intended to keep it that way. 

____________


	3. Solstice

_a million dreams are keeping me awake._   
_____________

Alaska woke up to the sound of red velvet curtains being moved, allowing sunlight to escape in again. She'd fallen asleep after lunch yesterday, sleeping all the way to morning next day. Her eyes opened tightly to avoid sunlight, letting her discover the sight of Violet in a black dress with a ridiculously tight corset.

"Good morning." She groaned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I brought you a dress that I think is your size. No corset, you were _bruised_ yesterday."

"Oh thank god." Alaska stood up and walked over to her dresser, seeing a dark red dress hanging over the chair. The material was soft and thin, with lacing to support her chest without a corset. "It does look my size, yes."

Violet helped her get dressed and brushed out her hair, insisting on letting it be free even if was long and thick. 'I like it' she'd say before helping Alaska into warmer boots. She watched her eat her breakfast consisting of an apple and blueberries, before helping her into a thick winter coat and leading her out to the courtyard.

It was large, with a statue of a dragon in the middle and beautiful rose bushes that now were covered in a thin layer of snow.

"I assume you know how to ride?"

"Yes." She answered as they approached the stables, letting Violet lead her to a white mare. "She's beautiful."

"She is, isn't she?" Violet smirked and helped her mount the tall creature, then getting on a dark brown one herself.

The mare she sat on was sensitive without her having to use any spurs or large bits, another thing that was much strange compared to home. The horses were submissive without being forced, and almost seemed _happy_ to work. In a trot, Violet led her out on another path through the woods, though this one led them to a large clearing. It was a camp, with a fire and a few tents, though the most interesting part was that large creatures _roamed freely_ amongst men.

" _Wow."_

Alaska couldn't help but stare at the wolves, at two younger ones that were play fighting and the other ones that either napped in bare hiding or tore deer apart to eat.

"These aren't all, there's another pack out in the mountains with the guards. These are simply Katya's favourites." Violet gave away their horses to a stableboy. "They're all very obedient. Well, most."

"Most?" Alaska questioned as they approached the campfire.

"There's one, he's called Hades.. I don't understand why she allows him to live, he's as feral as they get. Can't train him nor barely approach him. I believe she's taken a liking to him."

"Oh." Alaska gulped, frowning as she looked for it. He must have been hiding in the dark woods for she couldn't see any lone one at all.

 _Great,_ she was in the middle of one of the most dangerous creatures, one being feral and she couldn't even see it. That just begged for anxiety and fear.

"Violet Chachki, it's been long." A bulky man sitting by the campfire commented, taking a sip out of a bottle.

"It has." The woman responded with a gentle yet authoritative tone.

"And who do you have with you? Pretty little thing.."

"Your future queen." Violet's voice turned sharp, as if she recognised the intentions as.. not so kind.

"Oh I'm.. I'm sorry your grace." The man gave her a nod, brows furrowed.

"It's quite alr-" Alaska was cut off by her female company.

"The wolves are calm today, I assume? I want to show her them."

"Yes, very calm indeed." The man's voice was rough and hoarse, and he coughed gently after every sentence spoken. He wasn't from the north, Alaska immediately recognised. Way too tan.

"Right, off we go." Violet smiled softly before linking her arm with Alaska's, leading her towards the group of half asleep wolves. With every step, Alaska could _feel_ her heart drop and ache. These monsters would be ready to devour her without any second thoughts, and the woman next to her was calm as if they were nothing but kittens. " _Prosnut'sya."_

The wolves stirred in their barely sleep and stretched out, leaving a rather humorous sight of large beasts acting like puppies. Alaska couldn't help but let out a breathy chuckle, making Violet look back at her with a soft smile.

The wolves were a lot gentler than she had expected, clearly respecting humans more than they probably should have. Violet told her about their names, about them only listening to commands in _Russian-_ a language she'd have to ask her about later, and what they did good. They were being trained for war, leaving a bitter taste in Alaska's mind for she knew what that war meant. _If_ it was against her own kingdom, she knew how these beasts could tear apart dozens of men without effort.

After a while, Violet distanced herself a few steps, engaging in conversations with what Alaska assumed was the trainer- while she herself was patiently watching cubs play fight. And that's when disaster struck.

She could hear the growling that sharply pierced her bones, stalking up on her right side. A large black wolf, much much bigger than the rest, was preying on her.

"Your grace." Violet exclaimed, ready to pull her away but stopping in her tracks when the growling got louder. "Just.. just be calm, don't make any sudden movements."

Alaska could hear the woman curse in the background, spewing out _goddamnit katya_ and Russian words. The wolf before her clearly didn't take liking to strangers, and bared it's teeth as it got closer or closer. Was this it?

Would she die here, so far away from home, in the jaws of a beast?

The wolf got closer, standing as tall with his head above her chest. It was terrifyingly huge. It pushed its nose against her dress, inspecting it while the growling died down every so slightly- yet still there.

"Your gra-" a man tried to call out, only to be cut off by the creature snapping a loud bark. Nobody dared to approach it.

Hades looked at Alaska, softening slightly. It was a stupid move, she knew that, but every nerve in her body told her to reach her hand out towards his head. At first, he growled louder and she flinched back, but she kept going until her fingers were drowning in soft black fur. And he _stopped._ For a few moments, they just stood there- Alaska gently scratching his head while his eyes softened, then as soon as she lifted her hand he bolted off into the woods.

She turned around, gulping, and her eyes locked with strikingly blue ones by the camp. _Katya._

______________

"He's never done that before." Violet spoke as she brushed out Alaska's hair. "Men have lost limbs to him before, he's never let anyone touch him."

The blonde kept silent as she watched herself in the mirror. After the incident with Hades, Violet had been quick on getting her home without words. She told her it wasn't proper for a lady to stick with dirty men and their beasts. But Alaska wanted to go back, to touch him again. To stare into the cold black eyes. It felt like she was bonded to him, and seeing Katya's shock was _so_ satisfying.

Even more so satisfying when Katya requested her to visit over wine. It's not like she had the option to say no, anyways, but it grew the satisfaction to imagine her face.

"They can't stop talking about it, everyone that witnessed it. A dainty girl from the south comes and tames their wildest beast.. their egos are suffering as we speak." Violet forced a small chuckle out of her, meeting smiles in the mirror as she brushed out wavy long hair. "Their fragile souls are being contested by someone they've never met before."

"Good." Alaska spoke, holding her head high. "Fragile men are much more easy to talk into doing things."

"Fragile men fight the hardest." Violet agreed, humming as she put the brush down and stepped back. "I suppose it's time to guide you to her chamber."

"Is she any nicer in private?" Alaska asked, toying with her mother's old necklace that rested on top of a white silk nightgown.

"I suppose you'll find out." Violet handed her a red silky robe with fluffy ends, and Alaska was almost ready to _moan_ at the feeling of it brushing against her bare arms. It was obviously expensive, made in rare material, and for a moment she just let herself enjoy the feeling of being spoiled. Of course she had these pleasures at home as well, but never like this. This was much more luxurious.

"I'm being treated like a queen." She huffed as she tied the thin belt.

"Well, you _are_ going to be our queen after all."

For a moment, just for a moment, Alaska felt warm. _Queen._ It was a word of many meanings, most of them being responsibility. So for a few seconds, she let herself forget how she was so far away from home.

"I suppose you're right." She gave her newfound friend a soft smile, before following her out of the room that she'd been spending most of her time in.

Katya's chambers were on the opposite side of the castle, in a tower rather than a more common room. To Alaska's surprise, there was only one guard seen. _Shea._ She was sat on a chair outside of Katya's room, picking her nails lazily.

"Ahem." Violet cleared her throat, and Shea barely lifted her head to look at them.

"Just go ahead, she's been waiting long enough."

"Alright." Violet sighed and grabbed the handle, letting the door squeak with ancient wood as she opened it. Katya's chambers were _huge._

She also had a red theme, seemingly a common one for the rooms in this castle, with what looked like two sections. One with a fireplace, study, bookcases and seats- the other with her king sized bed.

"Ahh, finally." Katya was sat on a couch, wearing.. wearing nothing but a large white blouse, probably a men's size as it covered most of her upper legs- but the rest were still exposed. Alaska almost stopped in her tracks and just _stared_ at pale silky legs. "You can go now, Violet."

"Of course, your grace." Violet curtsied with a nod, leaving a flustered Alaska in the intoxicating aura of her queen.

"Wine?" Katya offered as her company sat down, eyes instantly wandering to Alaska's crossed legs. They were very long, she noted.

"Yes please." Alaska accepted the glass with liquid poured into it, forcing her eyes to stay on the fireplace and nothing else.

"Hades likes you." Katya took a sip of her glass.

"I noticed."

"And you're from the south."

"I also already knew that." Alaska drank the bittersweet liquid, surprised at how smooth it was.

"Direwolves don't like your people."

"Well he doesn't seem to like _your_ people."

"You've got an attitude." Katya drunkenly purred, leaning back against the couch to watch Alaska carefully.

"You're not one to speak." She replied with a scoff, taking another sip.

"Well, I am in charge, after all. You are not."

"Aren't I to be in charge, though?"

Now it was Katya's turn to scoff and drink. "In charge you will be, if I choose to wed you."

"Choose, am I not here on decided terms?"

"Foolish girl, did they not tell you anything?" Katya chuckled, but frowned when she saw the confusion on her face. "They really didn't.. if you pass the tests on the ceremony, you're fit to rule. Otherwise.."

"Ceremony?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Katya looked deadly serious, jaw tight.

"Yes."

" _Pizdets_.. well, you prove your strength. If you're not strong enough, you don't survive. Tasks are.. challenging."

"Violence to prove that I'm a fit queen?" Alaska frowned, curling her legs up underneath her. "If anything, that's a task fit for a king. Not a queen."

"Men are never suitable rulers."

"My father's a strong leader, and mind you- you used to be lead by a man. You're even _known_ as a man."

"I was lead by a man that I killed before his people, and your father is _a weak coward._ He gave you up instead of fighting better to bring peace."

"He had no choice!" Alaska raised her voice, brows furrowed. "You barbarians threatened to take the kingdom, he had nothing more to offer than what you already had refused."

"Threatened to take the kingdom? Oh please." Katya scoffed, finishing her wine. "Your kingdom would do us no good, your father is scared of us. Rightfully so, but we never threatened him anything. He's a weak man just like any other man, and clearly a liar."

"That is not true, he would never lie to his people and certainly not to me. You have been terrorising us for _years,_ and you don't even have the guts to show your face on the battlefield. I was brought here to settle the peace."

"You were brought here as bait."

"I was not." Alaska stormed out of her seat, standing up to glare at the woman dead in the eye. "You are a pathetic liar and you can't even stand for it."

The two women looked at each other for a good few minutes, one's eyes soft and thinking while the other one's were raging.

"Do you know why direwolves hate people of the south?" Katya finally spoke, pouring herself another glass. Alaska remained silent. "No, of course you don't. And do you know _how_ dragongold was created in the first place?"

_Silence._

"Dragons have been extinct for many years, thanks to your grandfather. He wanted to conquer an untameable beast. When that didn't work, he murdered them. What he failed to realise is that only a descendant of the sun could do such a thing, and he was nothing of such. So he moved on to other beasts, direwolves. They could tear a dozen men into tiny pieces, though he failed to realise that wolves cannot be forced into submission." Katya sipped her wine, staring at the fire. "Horses and dogs were already tamed, so he moved on to _people._ Of course he couldn't enslave his own people more than he already had, that would call for a riot. After your father was born, he travelled to the north to _buy_ the king's people. They agreed."

Katya's jaw was tense, and Alaska's shoulders softened as she listened carefully to what she had to say.

"A _united_ kingdom they'd call it, it was just slavery. My father was a common man, yet he became the leader of our people. He freed our people which now has lead to ages of war. He was murdered by the king, who I murdered when I was 10. That's why I'm a fit ruler, because I proved myself strong. Your father has not. In fact, all he wants is to reclaim the ownership of our people."

Alaska was conflicted, head aching from the new information and the decisions that lingered from it. Would she choose to believe in Katya, or her father?

"We took the six island without spilling any blood, despite what your father claims to his people. You saw the thriving market with your own eyes." The queen stirred her glass, watching the red liquid push around against the walls. "Unfortunate, really. If only your grandfather knew you'd be a descendant of the sun, of Athena. Maybe he would have had his dragons after all."

"What do you mean?" Alaska sat back down again, melting into the red leather couch.

"You were born on the day of the sun. Eh.. dragons are born from the sun, wolves from the moon, horses from the stars. South, north, and west. That's why you're the heir of Athena, a sun warrior. You have dragonsblood in you."

"Oh.."

"That reminds me.." Katya stood up, and Alaska almost gasped at the sudden sight of bare legs showing through white material. "They're infertile but still dragon eggs."

She was handed a black velvet box, opening it gently. Three eggs with harsh scales laid there nestled on top of a silk blanket, _dragon eggs._

"They're not useable for much other than decoration but I figured I might as well hand them to you."

"Thank you." Alaska ran her finger across the surface of one gently, feeling the scales just about pierce her skin. Just like with the untamed wolf, she felt a certain strange bond to them. A very addictive pull.

___________

"The ceremony, what is it like?" Alaska asked as Violet braided her damp hair. She was still winedrunk after her talk with Katya and warm lavender bath, and had spent the last few minutes gossiping and laughing about with her dear handmaiden.

"It's gruesome, really. Jinkx had to go thorough it, and so did.."

"So did who?"

"Sharon was Katya's childhood friend. She wanted to be lead of the armies, but she.." Violet paused, chewing on the insides of her cheeks. "She passed during her tests. I doubt yours will be as cruel, though, Katya needs a second regent and you _are_ the best choice after all."

"What did she have to do, Sharon?" Alaska played with the end of one of her braids that heavily rested against her shoulder.

"She was terrified of fire after seeing her home burn up as a child. Katya thought it was fit to test her strength by pushing her buttons of fear. Though.. it's hard to do such a simple task as walking through fire when you're petrified. Small flames grew.. and I think you understand the rest."

Alaska frowned as she processed the story. Couldn't Katya just have rescued her? Or is that what she means by unfit to rule?

Suddenly, nothing felt calm anymore.


	4. Become

_One single truth can cut as sharp as a blade._   
__________

Spending her time in the north was already a conflicting battle. The ceremony would be tomorrow, and Alaska had barely processed her weeks's worth of stay there. Violet was gentle and kind as always, and the little conversation held with Katya during meals was _okay_ at worst, but the lack of things to do was starting to get on her- and it left time to think all too much.

Was her father a bad man, was he a liar? Did Katya tell the truth, or was it all propaganda to make herself seem better? Alaska often found herself sitting by the window, staring out at the sea while she considered each option and outcome of every situation to exist.

Violet had taken her to the city yesterday, showing her the market and streets of the working and upper class. Children were playing around in the snow, people were so.. casual and calm. _Free._ There were no slave markets or guards beating up beggars, just.. peace. In fact, Alaska wasn't sure if she had seen any beggars at all.

But sitting by the window and thinking had become such a bore, especially when she already had memorised every single sight she could angle her body to view in the large window. So she asked to go on a walk, the day before the ceremony. Violet agreed. But Alaska couldn't think when she anxiously watched her friend's steps as well.

"Would it be alright if I continue the walk by myself?" She asked as they had gotten just slightly far into the woods.

"Your grace I don't think that's very wise, there's no gu-"

"But the crossroad leads to the camp, correct? They should be able to hear me if need be."

"That is correct." Violet sighed.

"Go back and wait with Sasha, I'll be fine on my own." She smiled softly at her handmaiden who nodded and began her journey back, before letting out a shaking breath.

As she continued walking down the narrow road, her mind calmed from the raging storm it engaged in. Her father had always told her about the tales of the cruel north, how they were barbarians who took everything that they wanted. That the north butchered the dragons her grandfather took care of, that they were barbaric in war.

He told her about they imprisoned anyone that dared to speak against them, that they tortured and mutilated their own people. But what she saw with her own eyes was nothing of such. Katya might have been a terrifying woman, and her guards even more so. But.. none of them were _cruel._

Her mind wandered as her legs carried her for hours, barely noticing how it was getting dark. She was busy finding small paths in the woods to excuse herself to have more time, too busy to noticed how the path was long gone and she was walking on fallen twigs and roots.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing here?"

Alaska froze right there, looking behind her to see a clearly intoxicated man stalking towards her. With every step he took forward, she took one backwards.

"Speak up, whore."

"Leave me alone." She held her hands up slightly as he continued to walk towards her. Then his speed picked up, until he was charging at her.

Alaska was never taught how to run fast or tactical, but that doesn't stop natural instincts. She stumbled through the woods as fast as her legs could carry her, breath heavy and loud as she occasionally looked back to see the man just coming closer. Her dress got caught on branches, tearing up, and she had already hurt herself twice by stumbling over rocks and roots. But natural instincts only function with focus, and looking back too long is not an action of focusing. Her foot got caught under a root, flinging her body down into the cold dirt that tangled into her hair and dress. The man wasted no time in tackling her even further, straddling her and forcing her head and arms down.

She couldn't really hear the man's cackling over her own screaming, but she could see him occasionally between the dirt caught over her eyes.

"Gotcha." The man ripped off her coat with ease, as it was already ruined by catching on to trees. Alaska sobbed, terrified.

Was this the end of her? Would he murder her, or just make her wish she was dead? She tried to fight back, but the man was heavy against her legs and body. Just as he was about to ruin her dress as well, something threw itself over them. Alaska was pushed around harshly while the weight lifted off her body, the loud scream of a man filling her ears.

Heavy breaths left her nostrils as she propped herself up with her hands, spitting out dirt that got caught in her mouth. Her mind worked just about too fast to process anything. When she lifted her aching neck to look for the man through her dirty snow covered hair.

_Hades._

The beast was tearing the man into unrecognisable pieces, flinging him around. Alaska's body shook with fear and shock, and she unbalancedly stood up with the help of a tree.

"Thank you."

The dark wolf looked up from his butchered prey, deep black eyes meeting hers. He stalked his way over, bloody nose staining her light blue dress as he seemed to check if she was okay. Alaska placed a hand on his head, which he cuddled into.

It was surreal, the whole thing. Completely unexpected and unimaginable, one could even say impossible. Hades was at least five times bigger than her, as thick as a horse and almost as tall, and he sniffed her like she was the most fragile thing in the world.

Perhaps that was the bound she felt earlier.

"Shh.. good boy." She panted out and looked around her. It was dark already, and she had no idea where she was. He was as gentle as the dogs at home, but she still feared him. Mostly due to his size but also because she just saw him tear a full grown man into a splatter of blood and organs. "Will you take me home?"

The creature let out a whimper, looking at her in confusion.

"Home, take me home."

He took a few steps back, looking into a direction of the dark woods that she assumed would be the right way, then he looked back at her. She was hesitant in her actions, but something felt very right as she slowly and gently lifted her leg over him. His thick fur felt like a blanket, almost, against legs bare and cold from her dress barely hanging on to her. Alaska's hands gripped on to it, body too tense to be balanced. As if the creature below her had been trained for it his entire life, he took off.

Hades was very fast and rough in his movements, almost making her fall off in the beginning. But after a while, her body relaxed into it. Just like _she_ had been trained for it her entire life. He leaped over fallen trees and rocks, and it was just now that she realised how far she'd gone into the woods.

The people who stood by the clearing, obviously grouped to look at her, gasped in either horror or surprise as they saw them emerge from the woods.

"Easy boy." She whispered and he listened to her, letting her slide off carefully.

"Alaska, thank god." Violet didn't even care about the beast next to them as she rushed towards her and tightly embraced her. "I'm never letting you decide such a thing again- what happened?"

"Long story." She mumbled as her friend held up shredded pieces of her dress. Her coat was long gone, laying somewhere with the not even remains of an unnamed man.

Violet continued to ramble out about her safety and how careless she was, but Alaska's focus was on someone else. Katya stood there, wearing a leather coat and raccoon hat. She looked amused, impressed, and Alaska could only smirk in return.

The desire to to impress her had taken over.


	5. Proving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// kinda graphic ish
> 
> I would love feedback!

_I will be your best fighter, I promise you that._   
__________

Alaska had never worn pants before. However, Violet made it very clear that she would not survive a second in the discomfort of a dress during her tasks. She had also somehow managed to convince Shea to help with teaching Alaska simple things that could help. She had refused at first, not wanting anything to do with the new person in her home- but eventually agreed to it over the offer of fine whiskey.

She taught her how to do simple knots with both thin and thick rope, that if need be to fight she'd go for the throat or legs, and how to breathe to be able to run for a longer period of time. Things she had never been taught before.

The tight yet stretch pants wrapped around her legs allowed her to move freely in a completely new way. _Free._

Katya was sat on her throne in a dress-like coat that opened in the middle from the waist down. With her legs crossed and hands folded in her lap, she looked more terrifying than ever before.

"Ah, sunshine." She began with her accent as strong as eyes, her eyes tightly focused on Alaska's uncertain yet steady frame. The girl was terrified, but the fear was also ever so slightly pushed down by her newfound addiction of what Katya's face looked like when she was impressed or proud.

"Your grace." Alaska greeted back with a sharp nod, determined to focus well enough that her fear would wash away.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

" _Prevoskhodno."_ Katya lowered her head slightly to stare at the blonde in front of her, probably to intimidate her, but Alaska felt no fear by that. In fact, it pushed her into a comfortable warmth in the pits of her stomach. "There's a traitor in the mountains, I want you to bring him here and execute him."

 _Execute._ She was expected to murder someone. Alaska frowned gently, gripping the loose material of her white shirt.

"Is that an issue, solnishko?"

"No, your grace." Alaska discreetly swallowed, tightening her jaw.

_Of course it was a fucking issue._

"You get to pick out necessities and a horse by yourself. I expect you to be back by tomorrow."

"I don't want a horse." She blurted out, the spontaneous wish of her own pick taking over.

"No horse?" The redhead woman standing next to Katya exclaimed, and Alaska could only assume that was Jinkx. She was a bit older, yet youthful, dressed in all black with her vibrant hair standing out. "Child, are you insane?"

Alaska didn't respond, instead her eyes were met by Katya's knowing ones and a soft smirk. If she was to prove herself worthy, she wouldn't have use for a horse.

"Very well." Katya stood up. "You won't be going alone or for yourself, you'll have to contest one of my best fighters. Hadzen."

A tall and large man walked forwards, nodding towards Katya with respect. There was something about him that Alaska recognised, she had seen that face before. At home. But why would someone from the south be one of the best fighters of the north? She didn't have much time to reflect before they were sent off to gather things they might need.

She was met by a table with multiple things laid out on it. But no bag or way to actually carry it. Knowing that she had limited time, she made sure to pick out a thicker rope and matches, as well as a knife- but she had no way to bring it with her. She nervously looked at the guards who stared at her with judgement, quickly looking back down and biting down hard on her lower lip. That's when her eyes caught on a fairly large piece of cloth.

Alaska gathered everything she needed on top of the cloth, lifting the ends up and tying them together with a thinner rope, then she wrapped it around her waist twice to make sure it would stay put.

 _Pride_ was the only word to describe how she felt about having outsmarted herself.

The small bag she had created was tightly fit against her body, and it was completely hidden from sight when she accepted and put on the large fur coat that she was offered.

_This was it._

The man she was put up against was already long gone when she approached the woods, but she still felt confident. Especially when she was far emerged into the dark forest and tight trees, morning sun escaping through every small opening between them.

"Hades?" She called out loudly, looking around her. "Hades are you there?"

She waited for a couple minutes before trying to call for him again, still no response. The feeling of dread and fear gnawed at her sides. What if he wouldn't come, how would she be able to get there? Alaska looked around with tightened eyes. If she were to find the right way down to the town harbour, she could probably cover her hair with the cloth and try to get on a ship. The island of Lithom was fairly close, and it was a neutral land for trading. If she could get there safely, she wouldn't have to complete this.

However, that would probably mean that she'd have a bounty over her head for years. It would be treason, since she _did_ swear to do it.

If that plan didn't work out, she could probably jump into the cold water. It wasn't the best outcome, to drown like that, but it felt more.. _noble_ to die on her own.

But as she considered every outcome, probably having stood there for half an hour in pure fear, she felt gentle pressure against her waist. Hades rubbed himself along her, looking at her in confused curiosity.

"Do you know the way to the mountains?" She asked as if the beast could speak back with English words. Though, she did feel like they understood each other.

Hades raised his head and looked behind him, before turning back and looking at her. That was his way of communicating.

" _Take me there."_

The beast she rode was just as fast as yesterday, happily jumping over rocks and fallen trees as he made his way through parts of the woods where she'd never been. But this time, she found it _thrilling_ rather than terrifying. There was something so liberating about mounting one of the most dangerous creatures, only to come to satisfaction over the way the wind felt when it brushed against her cheeks. He was much faster than a horse, much more skilled and knowing of his own path. If there was an obstacle, he'd get over it no matter what. He was free, not tamed. He was her _friend._

The journey to the mountains was much longer and trickier than she'd expected. Not that she had expected a smooth ride, considering he chose his own paths instead of following already made ones, but _god_ her knees were starting to ache from holding on so much. She was thankful for the large coat that held her in warmth, and the boots that protected her feet whenever they'd get into deeper parts of snow. It was much colder up here than it was by the castle. As soon as it got dark, she let him know it was time to stop. They might have been able to go further since he seemed to know his way, but she didn't want to risk anyone taking the liberty of hurting either him or her. They stopped by a clearing and a frozen pond, thick trees seeming to protect them from the harsh and cold winds.

The task to find sticks on the dryer side was hard, but she managed with that and some of the thinner rope she had been carrying with her. To make a fire, let alone by herself and with no training, was one of the proudest accomplishments she had ever experienced. Yet, it felt natural.

But then it dawned upon her.

"Shit." _She had no food._ Of course she would be able to survive until tomorrow morning, but it was still dangerous to be out in such new extreme temperatures on an empty stomach.

Alaska looked around the clearing, trying in vain to find something edible like berries or such, when she felt the wind of Hades bolting away. She was alone.

"Hey!" She called after him, but he was already long gone into the darkness. "Fuck, fuck fuck.." she gripped on to her hair, pulling on it harshly. There was no way she'd survive without him.

Tears stung as they welled up in the corners of her eyes as she felt her knees buckle and body fall to the cold hard ground. She had gotten so far, and now she was stuck here. Alaska wiped the stray tears falling down on her cheeks, looking around. The frozen pond wouldn't do her much good, however she could at least get water from it. Her hands hurt as she with a rock broke the ice and stuck her fingers down into the icy water. It was numbingly cold, yet it satisfied her thirst very well as she cupped her hands in it and took a sip.

She sat on the ground for a while, heating up her hands close to fire as her tired eyes stared into orange and bright flames.

And yet again, the befriended creature stuck up on her with silent moves. He was dragging a dead deer with him, leaving bloody trails across the thin layer of snow that laid on the ground. Alaska stared at him and the corpse for a while, eyebrows furrowed in shock. She cleared her throat,

"Good boy."

Cutting up pieces of a dead animal was much easier said than done. She cringed and gagged a few times, knife cutting easily through skin and flesh. She avoided it's dead eyes at all costs, focusing on getting herself food before letting her friend feast on the rest.

It was a strange and fucked up therapeutic feeling to sit next to each other, huddled up before a fire as she ate the tasteless meat she had cooked on a stick, while Hades brutally devoured the rest of the deer. But she felt safe with him. She was leant against his curled up body, thriving against his body heat and warm fur. He didn't mind being that close to her, in fact he seemed to enjoy it. Even as she talked for hours daily with Violet, she had never felt such a true bond with something living as she did Hades. He was misunderstood and scary, she was new and terrified. But he was so gentle with her, and so was she with him. _Nothing_ could ever beat this.

"I'll be the queen if I manage to do this." She spoke tiredly, arms wrapped around her curled up legs. "If I come back alive and with the traitor, this will be my home."

Her eyes travelled to Hades who laid asleep by now, large head resting against his paws.

"I had never even considered to walk into a forest before, let alone sleep on its grounds with a fire _I_ made. Yet.. it feels so right." Alaska sighed and looked back at the fire. "Katya.. I'm going to be married to her, I don't even know her. All this time I thought I'd be wed off to a rich lord in the west, to give him a heir and stand beside him just to look pretty. But here.. I enjoy it here. I get to do things I never would have imagined.. I'm in the middle of an unknown place with a wolf that could snap me in half, cuddled up to sleep. Maybe.. maybe there's more to life, after all. Good night Hades."

She ran her fingers against his fur, softly massaging it for a few seconds before she herself close her eyes and let her body drift away into the darkness.

__________

Waking up was easier than ever, perhaps because she had never slept so uncomfortably before. But even if her body ached and whined at her, it was also the most comfortably she'd ever slept. The fire was already out, having extinguished itself over the night, and all that was left was warm ashes and some lingering smoke.

They left the small campsite they'd made for themselves after drinking some water and having stretched out. There was no point in looking for any remaining food on the dead deer, bugs had already gotten to it. Hades walked for most of the ride today, as the hills up to the mountain watch were steep and tricky. He didn't bother in going by the trails, that was dangerous and they both knew it.

The two of them passed another burn out campsite, and she recognised it as where Hadzen probably had slept overnight. Her teeth gnawed at soft flesh inside her mouth as her mind wandered. She had recognised him for a reason, he had for sure been in the south at least when she was a bit younger. He'd been a guard and a part of the close council, a friend of her father one could say. Had he been converted to the north?

It didn't really matter, the task was to find a traitor not worry about Deja Vu.

When they arrived by the mountain watch that consisted of a few houses, probably a bar and armoury, Alaska chose to leave Hades somewhere he wouldn't really be seen. It wasn't a cave but it was something like it, a hole in the mountain wall. He protested her leaving, but after a while they mutually agreed it was for the best. To communicate without words was.. _thrilling._

Alaska wasted no time with entering the small village like place. Hadzer's horse was tied up by the stable, and she couldn't help but worry about how he could have been here far longer than she had.

"Excuse me." She tried gaining the attention of people wandering by, but nobody likes a stranger. Especially not a young woman on her own. It wasn't until she approached the stables that she actually got a reply.

"What's a young girl doing up here by herself?" A man sitting on a barrel asked, cigarette hanging from his lips.

"I was sent by the queen." She answered shortly, not wanting to waste time. "I'm suppose to arrest a traitor, though I don't have much information about it."

"Funny thing, a guard asked the same thing just an hour ago." The man scoffed.

"And?"

"I didn't have an answer for him, I still don't. You should try your luck at the tavern, drunk men speak like no tomorrow." He nodded towards a dark wooden house with smoke coming out of the chimney. Alaska whispered her thank you's and moved to approach, when he interrupted her. "Oh and, be careful will ya? Only men who have a taste for violence are sent up here. And that dress of yours could give them quite a lot of gold."

Alaska frowned but nodded in appreciation, suddenly aware of how dangerous it was to be here. She wrapped her heavy coat around her body, trying not to overthink his words. The tavern smelled of beer and freshly baked bread. Men who came back from their posts were drinking or eating, men who were ready to work were walking down the stairs from their rooms. 

"Anything you want, dearie?" The woman behind the bar counter was gentle, like a grandma or an aunt. But she was also terrifying, intimidating. Alaska sat down on a stool, trying not to get too used to the warmth indoors.

"Oh uh.. I'd like water and some bread please." She requested, watching the woman nod and move to work. "Oh and.. if it's not too much of a bother, do you have any raw meat?"

"Raw meat?" The woman frowned with a confused smile on her lips. "What in the world would you need raw meat for?"

"Dogs."

"Ah, very well."

Alaska sat back against the wall, watching everyone who engaged in rather loud banter. Even here, with drunken men, it felt more home than it did _at home._ The bread was delicious and warm, and she let herself enjoy it calmly for a few seconds.

"So what's a girl like you doing here?" The woman was cleaning glasses, leaning against the counter as she looked at the blonde. "You're clearly not from here."

"I was sent by the queen to arrest someone."

"And whom are you to arrest?" She raised a brow at Alaska, warm smile genuine and careful.

"I don't know yet." She chuckled and took another bite. "A traitor."

Something seemed to click in the woman, for she awkwardly cleared her throat and put away the glasses before leaning in closer. "You're that girl from the south, aren't you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Don't let anyone here know that." The woman whispered and stood back, grabbing her glasses again. "A guard told me the same just a while ago, didn't know much himself either. Hadzen might be a strange man but I've never seen him so.. scared, before."

"Scared?" Alaska asked, finishing her bread.

"Oh yes, poor thing looks terrified. Quite a humorous sight to see at such a large fella." She scoffed. "Never really understood him, travels a lot by the name of James Quinn."

_James Quinn._

It clicked, everything. They weren't looking for a traitor, _he_ was the traitor. James Quinn was a spy. Katya knew that. It wasn't a test of strength it was a fucking riddle.

"Excuse me." Alaska stood up hastily, grabbing the packaged piece of meat and handing over one of her silver rings. They were enough to pay for a whole family's meal. The woman looked shocked as she picked up the jewellery, watching her storm out of the tavern.

By the horses, he stood. He was looking around, for her. Scared he was indeed.

"Your gra-" he didn't have much time before the thrill of adrenaline got too her.

Never in a million years would she have thought that she was able to swing her fist fast and hard enough to knock out a full grown man. It hurt like hell but _god_ it was satisfying.

"What are you doing?" The man from before asked bewilderedly.

"Help me get him up on the horse, will ya?" She grunted as she wrapped the thicker rope around his legs and arms, heavy limbs tied up.

"Fucking hell.." he cursed but helped her wordlessly nonetheless. Together they worked to get him up on the horse, and Alaska untied the black stallion to take with herself. This time, riding through the trails meant to be travelled wasn't as scary or impossible, for now she had the token that it wasn't the wisest to interrupt. And as a bonus, the looks on men's faces as a young woman rides a direwolf down with a capture was more satisfying than capturing him.

"Very well." Were the first words Katya spoke as she met them by the open training yard, paying no mind to how Alaska struggled with getting him off the horse for she did get him off, after all. Hadzen was stirring awake, being kicked over to sit on his knees.

"Have I proven myself strong yet?" Alaska asked with a smirk, mischief on her voice. Katya raised her head with a smirk while Violet looked shocked and Shea terrified.

_'Bring him back and execute him.'_

Uncertain fingers worked around the knife she had tightly tied to her waist, bringing it out of the sheath. Hadzen was mumbling, clearly still affected by the knockout, but Alaska ignored it as she with her eyes on Katya's unmovingly staring at each other, grabbed him by the hair and tilted his head up.

_This was life._

His body fell with a heavy thud, blood splattering in the snow. Yet, her eyes never failed to leave Katya.

_She would kill for her. And she did._


End file.
